


You're Washington, Right?

by dopeasi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demisexuality, F/M, M/M, Pansexual Character, it's going to be fluff just you wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeasi/pseuds/dopeasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I would like to buy you coffee sometime. If you want I mean.”</p><p>The Director is the head of a company that employs highly trained bodyguards. Tucker is his son's friend who is obligated to come to the yearly company party. Usually the bodyguards don't go, but this year The Director has decided they should all come, and Tucker may or may not meet a blond freckled stranger.</p><p>(rated M for the last chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written at 1 am hope it's alright. i plan on adding more chapters soon because i mean come on, why end it right there?

Tucker stepped into the fancy ballroom, but instead of being nervous or excited he was already tired. He sighed deeply and took a look around the room. There were a few unfamiliar faces but he was drawn to the ones he already knew, heading towards them already.

The annual company holiday party. His friend invited him every year even though Tucker didn’t work for the damn agency. He knew his friends' dad would end up offended if he didn’t come though, being a childhood friend, so of course he came if only to spare himself the reprimand Church would end up giving him later.

And by reprimand he meant migraine. Usually accompanied by a possibly ruptured eardrum. Yeah he was never really in the mood for that. However, attending the party did mean that he would be given free drinks at the bar, so really there wasn’t a reason to stay home.

As he walked up to his friend he was given a handshake. Would have been weird aside from the look that Mr. Church was giving his kid. Damn that guy was creepy, he gave his kid the exact same name he had (middle name included). It wouldn’t have even been that weird if it weren’t for the fact that he treated Leonard almost like a clone rather than a son. Wait, he needed to stop thinking about that because now he had to turn and shake The Director’s hand, as he liked to be called. He still had that feeling that he might be a mind reader. The guy was kinda scary and he would totally believe it if someone told him he was a mind reader or even just a secretly crazy serial killer.

“Nice to see you again, sir.” He greeted in a casual tone despite the formality of the words.

“Ah, nice to see you again as always, Lavernius.” He drawled, meeting Tucker’s hand for a solid shake. God knows the man hated a weak handshake.

“Hey, Tucker, do you mind if I talk to you alone for a second?” Church slipped between the two, ignoring his father’s curious gaze burning against the back of his skull.

“Sure thing.” He nodded, following his friend as they walked a good distance away. 

“Thank fuck you’re here, holy shit I thought you were going to skip out on me you asshole.” He was gasping like he had been holding his breath the entirety of his stay by his father’s side.

“Hey there's no way I would skip out you, shitbag. Leaving you alone with the lead asshole? I’m not a sadist, sorry.” Tucker snorted.

“Yeah, uh huh listen... So this year he decided he wanted to invite the employees. You know, not just the office workers. The agents.” Church kind of mumbled his announcement. Tucker was a little shocked for a moment before he replied.

“You mean Tex and Carolina are both...?” Church nodded grimly. Those two seemed to always manage to get on each others nerves somehow. Tucker would think they were in love if not for the fact that they were both already happily taken. Or, you know, all of the punches and snarling those two threw around when they got into a  _real_ argument. One would think Church already got enough ass whooping from his fiery sister, but nope. He had to go and get himself a stone cold bitch for a girlfriend.

“Oh man, I’m sorry. Hey, at least the other guys are here to break up the fight. I mean- if a fight breaks out. You know.” He shrugged with a nod.

“Yeah, I guess so. I know York is here since Carolina showed up with him, and I know North and South are here together as always...” Church listed, going through a mental checklist. Tucker didn’t really know many of them. He met North once, and York quite a few times. He was most familiar with Tex though. She could be pretty fun sometimes, the only reason he didn’t actively avoid her constantly. Those were the only bodyguards he had ever met though.

“Huh. I think Washington and Maine are here too actually. Maybe Wyoming. Oh yeah, Florida is here too. I mean- Flowers. Fuck, I keep forgetting the guy’s been fired. He was really good at his job, too...”

Tucker shuddered at the mention of Wyoming but obviously grimaced at the mention of Flowers. Something about that guy always rubbed Tucker the wrong way. No he was not going to mentally crack a joke about that, not right now.

“Fuck, why is that guy here? Like you said, he was fired.” Tucker pouted.

“Oh suck it up you fuckin’ baby. I get it, he makes me uncomfortable too, but he’s friends with some of the other guards here, and The Director still has a soft spot for him which is weird as hell considering he fired the poor guy.” Church shook his head. Tucker just nodded.

“So how long do you want me to hang around before I can start drinking and go home?” Tucker was straightforward. No point beating around the bush, they both knew his plan by now.

“An hour, maybe two. Maybe even sooner, just until Tex leaves because I mean let’s face it, she’s leaving before Carolina. Just keep an eye on aquagirl to make sure she doesn’t get too close to Tex.” Tucker tried to interrupt him by looking pointedly over his friend’s shoulder but he obviously did not get the hint as he kept talking. “If she does get too close try to distract her, talk to her, ask her to dance, I don’t fucking care just help me keep them away from each other until Tex is gone.” He finished, and gave Tucker an annoyed look. “What? What is that face for?”

“I think Tucker is trying to tell you that I’m wearing _teal_. Not aqua.” Carolina said, right behind his shoulder.

“... You know what Tucker? Scratch that. Go ahead and leave now before you get to watch her paint the walls with my blood. Or better yet just go drink and watch. A toast to my death. God fucking bless my bitch-ass soul.” He sighed, eyes squeezing shut to turn and face his sister.

“You heard him Tuck, you can go get your drinks. Don’t worry, I won’t be causing any fights except the one later at home with Leo here. Which won’t really be a fight since he could never hope to actually take me on.” She was smirking now and Tucker laughed a little as he slowly stepped back.

“Thanks for the free roam permission Carolina. See you later?” He said, providing a little salute before hurrying away to go sit at the bar. He noticed a guy sitting there already and took the seat right next to him. Said stranger visibly tensed and just looking at him he could tell he was another bodyguard. He was way more tense than any other guest would be. In fact, he actually looked more tense than anyone else in the room.

“You wouldn’t happen to be Washington, would you?” Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow at the guy. Damn, those were some bright eyes. Clear cutting gray.

“I’m sorry, have we met before?” He asked, looking suspicious. Wow, those were some freckles, too. This guy had a whole galaxy on his face alone.

“No, sorry. My name’s Tucker. Carolina and York like to talk about their friends a lot.” He shrugged, offering a hand.

Wash took it and oh, hey. Strong hands. Now that he looked closer he was kinda broad. Not overly-so, but he looked good.

“Tucker, huh? Nice to meet you.” he nodded.

He ordered one drink, then another, then another. He and Wash were talking casually now though Wash seemed a little annoyed with Tucker's flirtatious speech and his seemingly lazy nature. He was a nice guy though, so Wash took a cautious liking to him.

“Wash, Wash, no. Listen to me. Are you listening? _Listen to me_.” He put a hand on the agent’s freckled face. “You are fucking gorgeous. I mean _damn_ , Wash. Like, beyond a doubt. You’re cute as hell.” Lavernius (as David had learned through a game of twenty questions) was slurring slightly.

The warm dark hand was pulled away from his face while he laughed softly. “Tucker I think it’s time we took you home.”

“David! Taking me home already? We’ve only just met. I’m no floozy, you’ll have to at least buy me coffee before I let you in these pants.” He was grinning but still doing a decent job at pretending to be offended.

“No, you are going home Tucker. We are not going home together.” He was rolling his eyes. Tucker seemed disappointed, oddly enough.

“Aw. Lame, even after I told you how cute you are? Because you’re adorable speaking of which.” He was silent for a moment. “I told you I’m serious already right?” He asked.

David just rolled his eyes again, and stood, putting a hand on Tucker’s shoulder to avoid too much wobbling. He didn’t really want The Director to notice as they left. “Yeah, sure you are Lavernius.”

The man in question groaned at his first name. “No, I am! You said that you’re demi something when I asked you earlier right?” He asked, looking over at Washington hopefully as they walked toward his car.

He sighed while they sat in his car. Tucker had apparently been planning on taking a taxi back home like he did on the way here, but Wash had insisted. “I’m demisexual, yeah. Why? Please don’t tell me something stupid like you’re bi-curious and want to try ‘gay stuff’ with me, because that is definitely not something I really want to deal with.” He sighed, sounding kind of sad and worn out. The stranger who had asked that of him had been annoying _and_ an asshole. Washington had decked him in the face when he tried to touch his ass.

“No no shut up.” Tucker shook his head, looking like he was the annoyed one now. Wash listened. This had better be good and reasonable.

“I’m pansexual so like- I mean, we should totally uh- I mean not like I’m trying to sleep with you or anything- I mean I am but like not in the immediate future but we don't have to fuck I’m fucking this up. Alright lemme start over.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Hey Wash, can I have your number? Because I think I would like to buy you coffee sometime. If you want I mean.” Tucker stopped himself, watching Washington’s face carefully.

 

“Oh.” He looked... surprised, Tucker decided.

 

“Well, first home. Then I’ll give you my number. We can talk about it when you’re sober.” He said, and watched as Tucker grinned and not-so-quietly said to himself, “ _Yes!_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tucker finds the number, and you get to see what playing 20 questions with him was like

Tucker woke up with a dull throbbing in his skull. Oh man, those drinks were not worth the consequences.

Wait. Maybe they were.

He went back through last night and remembered most of the conversation he had had with a blond- Washington. His name was Washington. He was a pretty cool guy, damn cute too. He remembered the awkward introduction, wincing to himself. Tucker stood up and went to his kitchen, pulling orange juice out of the small fridge and drinking it straight from the carton. He froze as he remembered giving Wash a proposition. 

" _Hey, since we don't know each other too well let's play a game."_

_"A game. What kind of game...?"_

_"Dude, let's play 20 questions. But like, let's just take turns asking questions about each other."_

_"That's not 20 questions, but sure, why not."_

Lavernius would have liked nothing more than to go back in time and fucking slap himself. He didn't like to admit it but he was a bit of a lightweight, and he had gotten the bright idea to ask him to play after having a rum and coke. He wasn't even really tipsy yet! Apparently it had been enough to let go of more that a few inhibitions. He tried to remember all of last night.

* * *

"Alright, so I'll start." Tucker stated, already having a question. Just a simple one, a little one to get started. He was pretty sure he already knew the answer just looking at the guy. "Tea or coffee? Nothing specific, just in general."

"Tea." The bodyguard said without hesitation. Okay so apparently Tucker had been wrong. "Don't get me wrong, I drink a lot of coffee, but that's out of necessity more than preference." Was his elaboration.  Well that made enough sense.

"Hm. What do you do for a living?" Wash decided on the question with the idea of getting to know this stranger a little better. He knew York and Carolina apparently but hadn't gone beyond that in introducing himself.

"I'm a vet. Only been at it for two years now but it's going pretty well." He swirled his drink a bit.

"Really? You don't strike me as a type." The blond commented with a little smile.

"I take offense to that! Why don't I look like a vet?" Tucker asked. He had the same look as Wyoming when someone finished a joke for him. It was a strange mix of upset and excitement.

"Well becoming a vet takes a lot of studying, volunteer-type work I assume, and quite a long time in school. You just seem like a settler. You know, not necessarily someone with no drive, just someone who could do better but is content enough to just stay where they are." Oops, maybe that was a little too personality-analysis for a new acquaintance. Tucker was looking a little surprised but then a grin was splitting his face and Wash silently let out a breath he realized he had been holding.

"That's actually pretty spot on. I can see why Leonard would hire you, you seem pretty well trained yourself. Yeah, it took close to eight years total if you count all the interning and volunteering I did. What can I say? I can focus sometimes. and really like animals. Especially the cats." He shrugged, looking pretty pleased with himself.

Washington was mirroring Tucker's smile now. "I love cats. I have a few, actually."

"Probably not the same kind I work with." He mumbled with a smile before asking louder, "What are their names?"

"Delta, Theta, and Epsilon."

"Really? You went with Greek letters?" He was chuckling.

Wash blushed, "Hey, I'm not good with names alright?"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'm not that great with names either I guess, so I can't judge. I got myself a tarantula and named him Junior. So, next question. What is your first name Agent Washington?" Tucker propped his chin in his hand while he watched the other man.

"David. Though no one has called me that in... actually I'm not sure the last time someone called me by my first name. Everyone I work with though tends to go on a last name basis when we're not using our guard names."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Not a big deal to me though. If you would rather be called Wash I don't have a problem with it. Just curious."

"It doesn't bother me, it can just be a little awkward unless I'm close to you. What about you, Tucker? What's your full name?" He smirked, nudging the other with his elbow.

"Lavernius," he grimaced, "but I'm not really a fan of my first name. I have my friends call me Tucker."

Wash chuckled now, and Tucker noticed that he had a really nice smile. "Alright, I'll stick to calling you Tucker then."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Any hobbies?" He asked, hand dropping from his face, his arms crossed as he leaned on the counter now. Wash took note of his posture. He actually looked a little excited. He was a little surprised to have Lavernius enjoying his company this much. The others usually gave him a hard time about being too shy, or a little invasive, or too harsh and cold. Tucker was nice though, he had decided.

"Well, I like to cook sometimes. Photography is nice. I'm not much of an artist, but I do like to go to art museums and such. Hm... not too much else." He responded, and nodded as he finished off his beer.

David watched as Tucker ordered his fourth drink. "How are you getting home tonight...?"

"Wow Wash, that's quite forward of you." He laughed, and when he noticed the other blushing again he answered the question. "Taxi. Why?"

"You've had a bit to drink already is all. I can give you a ride home if you'd like." He offered.

"Hm. Yeah, that'd be nice if you don't mind. Joking aside, what's your sexuality, Washington?"

He blinked. That was pretty unexpected. People usually weren't that blunt but then again Tucker was getting a little tipsy now. "Well uh," he had mumbled his answer, and Tucker had to lean in to get Wash to say it loud enough to hear. "Demisexual." He waited for the questions to come, staring at the dark face in front of him. Huh. Those were some nice brown eyes. 

"Nice." with a nod was the response that the blond got. Confusion and surprise were flooding him and he was sure it showed on his face but instead of voicing said confusion he simply said, "We should probably get you home soon. You're looking a little buzzed there."

"Aww come on, don't be a buzzkill Agent Cutie. I am here to get shitfaced, not just buzzed." Tucker whined.

He blushed and shook his head, "You'll regret it in the morning if you do. And I'm not cute."

"Oh come on yes you are. You've got killer eyes, for real, super intense gaze. And look at yourself, you're covered in freckles! That's like the cutest damn thing ever." He went on, though Wash was shifting from embarrassed and a little frustrated to annoyed. Seriously, his freckles weren't that cute. He didn't even like 'em that much.

"Tucker seriously, knock it off. We should get you home."

“Wash, Wash, no. Listen to me. Are you listening? _Listen to me_.” He put a hand on the agent’s freckled face. “You are fucking gorgeous. I mean _damn_ , Wash. Like, beyond a doubt. You’re cute as hell.”

* * *

 

 Tucker was smiling to himself a little after he remembered how the night ended. He pulled out his phone and found a new contact named 'Agent Cutie' with three hearts and a coffee cup next to the name. He blushed a little and changed it to 'David', sending him a text letting him know it was him, asking if he still wanted to go get that coffee. 

He left one of the hearts next to his contact name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for a coffee date! but just where does tucker work?? ? the answer probably won't be too surprising since i've tried to drop hints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lil short but the next one is already partly done  
> also: wash thinks he's clever with contact names but he's not

_(661) 555 4206 (11:18) : hey there Washington, this is tucker. figured I should follow up on that coffee offer. how about it?_

Wash pulled out his phone went he felt it buzz and thought about a reply right after he saved the new number.

 

_David <3 (11:23) : Good to know you're feeling up for coffee. You figured right, by the way, I can't say I'm too eager to turn down a free cup._

Tucker was surprised to hear a little bell in just a few minutes. He thought he might have been busy, but he grinned when he read the text. It was all going according to plan. That is, the plan he was totally making up as he went along.

 

_(T/F)ucker (11:25) : awesome, just name a time and place man._

The blond stood there for a moment, absentmindedly petting Delta. _When is the soonest you're free?_ No, that sounded way too eager. Wait, why did he care? He sent the text, trying to ignore the odd nervous feeling that accompanied it. _  
_

 

_David <3 (11:30) : When's the soonest time you've got free?_

Tucker smiled at his phone for a solid minute before answering.

 

_(T/F)ucker (11:33) : eager to see me again huh? I'm not working today if you're free.  
_

Wash nearly pouted at his phone, and let out a sigh. He chose to ignore the insinuation for now.

 

_David <3 (11:35) : I'm not very busy today, so whenever you'd like we can meet up. I just need an hour or so to shower and get dressed. _

 

_(T/F)ucker (11:36) : perfect! there's a really nice place near where I live called the valhallan. intense name for a cafe I know, but it's really good. how does two hours from now sound?_

He stared at his screen. Two hours? He figured they would go maybe later in the day, when it was starting to get dark out. Not that he had a problem with going sooner. In fact, he was slightly pleased. Tucker was excited about seeing him again wasn't he?

 

_David <3 (11:39) : Look who's eager now. _

_David <3 (11:40) : See you then Tucker. _

The man addressed almost didn't look at the text that came immediately afterwards, squirming with embarrassment, but he was beaming when he got the second text. He went straight to his bathroom, tossing his phone on the couch. He started up the shower and walked into his room, almost falling over when he attempted to pull his pants off while hop-walking so his could throw them in his laundry basket. He wanted to hurry, so he could get everything done. He jumped in the shower, and scrubbed himself down thoroughly. Thirty minutes, not bad. He was glad he had decided to cut off those dreads a few days before the party. Sure, he was a man of style, but seriously. Those things took some time to keep looking nice. It was much easier to just keep his hair trimmed short. He thought he looked good, too. He was glad the younger animals wouldn't try to play with them now.

Tucker walked into his room and went through his clothes, trying to pick out something nice. He decided on a clean pair of jeans and a tee. Not formal, but nicer than sweatpants. Perfect. Okay, time to go check on his latest and favorite patient. He drove out to a little sanctuary on the edge of town, not too far away. He pulled out his keys, going through a gate, into the building, and out back to one of the open fenced areas. As soon as she heard the door, a young puma was running right towards him, jumping up at him, trying to play.

"Aw, I know. It's good to see you too. How's my favorite girl doing? Fantastic by the looks of it, but we better check, right?" He laughed, kneeling. He did a short check on her, just to make sure nothing was wrong. She was fine a couple of days ago and nothing had happened that warranted a call, but he liked to be sure. He checked her over for any scratched, bumps, bruises, and when he was fully satisfied that she was fine he went back into the building to get some food for her. While watching her eat, he pulled out his phone. Oh, shit. He had ten minutes to get to his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert: the set time 'two hours from now' is kinda vague and tucker's way more worried than he needs to be what a loser  
> next chapter will be them on their actual date & real conversations i've already got part of it actually, i'll see if i can upload it in the next 24 hours :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friendly talk and then tucker gets ahead of himself oh boy is he excited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wash is never expecting anybody to be too accepting of his sexuality and then he's so shocked when people are fine with it or understand like "oh my goodness, thank you bless your soul" and when he's on a date with a guy who gets it he just blanks before internally screaming

Tucker gave a quick goodbye to Tex II. She liked him a lot more than the original. He ran to his car, trying to leave as fast as he could, afraid of seeming too indifferent. He was most definitely calling this a date, and their meeting was not a top ranking first impression, since the man had been drunk for the last half of the damn night.He showed up about ten minutes later than planned, but Wash didn't look upset. Tucker let out a sigh of relief, composing himself. Washington looked fairly comfortable, having picked out a table, sitting, looking through the window with his phone set aside.

Oh no, he looked far too poetic for that to be unintentional. This was unfair. He really was pretty.

 

"Well hello there, Washington." He called out with a smile. 

 

"Oh, hi Tucker." He smiled, and was about to get up when the other stopped him. 

 

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks first. What kind of tea do you like?" 

 

When Washington looked confused Tucker continued, "I know I promised coffee, but it's already mid-day and you did say you like tea better." 

 

He got to see that nice smiled again with the answer. "I like herbal teas. And oolong." 

 

Tucker nodded and went to go get them nice warm drinks. So he did remember last night. Did he remember all of it? And if so, David felt like the man should be curious about his briefly mentioned orientation, not to mention embarrassed about calling him cute. He had called the bodyguard cute. Him \- cute!  Anyway, he would mention it when he came back. 

 

Tucker sat down, sliding him a warm steaming cup. He took a sip of something looking equally hot. “So, I'd like to get one question out of the way. Do you remember everything from last night?" 

 

"Yep. Like I told you, I wasn't drunk- I was just a little buzzed. Sure, I don't remember everything word for word but hey, I know what happened." The younger man shrugged. 

 

"The part where you started complimenting my face and calling me cute?"

 

He wasn't expecting another grin when he had asked. "I absolutely remember that. And I still stand behind every word."

 

"What about my sexuality?" 

 

“Demisexual, right?”

 

Wash blinked at Tucker. “I- uh- yeah. Have you… heard of it before?”

 

The other gave him a look that said, ‘Why wouldn’t I?’ and shrugged. “Yeah,  I’ve heard of it. I mean, I can’t say I’m some kind of sexuality expert but I do pride myself on being fairly educated in the subject. I learned a lot when I was looking for my own label.” 

 

Well that was a pleasant surprise. 

 

“So is this two friends talking or is this a date?” David asked before he could stop himself. He had been unsure the whole time and he just had to know. 

 

“If all goes well, hopefully option number two. It’s up to you in the end, though.” Tucker’s dark eyes were peering right into gray ones, the latter shooting straight towards the ground. 

 

“I suppose we’ll just have to see how it goes, then.” Came the quieted voice. Washington knew his face was starting to get pink, he could just feel it. He was terrible at flirting. He looked right back up to meet those dark eyes, trying and hide his embarrassment. It had been a while since his last date. And even longer since the last date that knew they were not getting laid. 

 

“I’m surprised Tucker, you’re really not trying to just get in my pants, huh?” He joked.  


 

“Hey, I take offense to that. I’m not the kinda guy that always needs sex. I can be flexible!” He paused, and then Wash could swear he heard a muttered, “Bow chicka bow wow.”

 

He rolled his eyes, but smiled a little. “Alright, well if this is a date then don't mind me if I’m a little awkward. I haven’t been on one in a little while.”

 

“How long is a little while?” Those dark eyes were right on his again, and he could just  feel that stupid fucking blush against his goddamn freckles. 

 

“About ten months. The last date I had was a poor attempt by my friends to me out of my apartment.” He sighed. He also noticed the horrified stare Tucker was giving him.

 

“That’s a whole fucking year!” He yelled, attracting a few curious stares.

 

“Shhh! No, I said ten months!”

 

“Don’t you shit me Wash, that’s eight weeks short of a year. That’s it, this date is gonna be good. No way am I letting your first date in a  whole year be a lame ass little coffee date. You said you like cats, right Washington? What kind?”

The freckled man was blinking the same way he had been earlier in the conversation. “Yeah, I mean- Yes. I do. And I like all kinds, even big cats. I’m pretty fond of animals in general- why, if you don’t mind me asking?” His face was screwed up in confusion. 

“Come on then, I have someone you need to meet. No questions until we get there. You’re coming with me.” Tucker demanded, suddenly standing and giving Wash’s sleeve a light tug while stepping back. 

And with an even more confused look on his face Wash followed without further questioning, taking his paper cup with him. Something about Tucker's pure energy all of the sudden was getting him excited too. He was nervous, but something told him that this would be fun. Now that he thought about it, he was mostly sure that it was that look of absolute certainty, behind the excitement in those chocolatey eyes,mixed with a sort of happiness. 

Little did he know just how pleased Tucker was with the opportunity to introduce a cute guy to his favorite animal. It felt like introducing his sister, or maybe his child, with certain guarantee that she would love this blond nerd. Hopefully he liked her too. He said he loved cats, and Tucker was so excited that he might have somebody to share this with. The last girl he had brought to try to meet her had only wanted to fuck against the fence which- don't get him wrong, yes he loved getting laid- but _seriously?_ No. Fuck that. She thought it was kinky because it was dangerous or something but he just thought it was wrong, and kinda gross to be honest. He wanted somebody that would actually care about her like he did. Wash definitely seemed capable, and Tucker was counting on it.   


He parked in front of the gate, and unlocked it, leading Wash in and through the building. 

"Wait, Tucker, did that sign say rehabilitation?" 

He unlocked the door.

"Tucker, where exactly are we?"

He stepped in and crouched down, patting his knees.

"What are you-" Wash took a step forward just in time to see the puma running before she jumped onto Tucker for the second time that day.

He jerked forward, panicking for just a moment until he realized that it was nuzzling his face. Lavernius was laughing. David was blushing. 

Holy shit. This was possibly the most adorable thing he had ever witnessed. And it wasn't just that precious cat that made the scene adorable.

Tucker stood up, grinning. "Washington, I would like to introduce you to the greatest little asshole you'll ever meet, Tex the Second." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a loser getting all excited about showing wash his puma  
> (bow chicka bow wow)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what a cute little date am i right

Washington grinned at the sight of Lavernius being pinned by an affectionate puma, while his arms hugged his own waist. "Tex, huh? She wouldn't happen to be named after Agent Texas would she?"

"You're damn right she is. Be honest Wash, Tex is one scary motherfucker. It may be true that Tex Two is not bloodthirsty, nor is her heart made of fucking ice, but you still get the same first impression that you should probably be terrified of her." Tucker grinned back. "Don't tell her by the way. She would probably have my ass on a silver platter. Our little secret, alright?"  
Wash snorted, "Sure, no problem."

"So... wanna pet her?" Tucker asked, watching those gray eyes closely. They were flickering between him and the big kitten, coming to rest unsteadily on her.

"Yes. Yes I really do. She won't be upset that I'm a stranger will she?" Washington hesitated, reaching out but pausing halfway towards her head when she looked at him.  
"No, no, don't worry. Here-" he gently lead the shaky freckled hand toward Tex's head, where he let it rest. "See? She's sweet." He looked back up to see Wash staring excitedly at the cat. His eyes were practically sparkling.

"Oh my god..." Wash whispered to himself. He moved his hand, and started to scratch behind her ears. They twitched, and she started quietly purring. "Ohmygod." he reached out to pet her with both hands. "What a beautiful little baby, yes you are...! Ohhh, what a pretty girl! Oh my god, she- she's wonderful. Thank you for bringing me here. Speaking of which you aren’t breaking some kind of rule by letting me back here or something right? Because I don’t want to-" Tucker stopped him by holding a finger up, leaving it there as he explained himself.

"Don't worry about that. I'm the only certified exotic vet who works at the sanctuary, so I'm not bothering any other doctors, and nobody else would care. So we're fine. Now, we can sit here and cuddle with her- I'm sure she'd love it- or if you want we can say hi to some of the others around here."

"... others?" Wash questioned softly with a barely restrained look of glee.

Tucker laughed, "Yes, others. We have three lions, oldest is fours years. We also have a few Fennec foxes, and two red foxes, some coyotes, and bats. That's about it as far as mammals go."

"And we can… see all of them…?”

“If you want to, yeah.”

“...This might just be the best day of my life.”

 

* * *

 

Tucker had taken Washington in and out of several habitats, and Wash had gotten excited about every. Single. One.

Tucker was pleased to say the least. There was no way the vet could hide his excitement. He hadn’t been expecting much from this date other than spending a day with a cute guy, but he seemed to have a genuine interest in Tucker and what he did. Plus it was really fucking cute the way he got flustered and baby-talked every animal. Including the fucking lions.  
He hated to admit it, but he spoke up anyway. "It's starting to get dark out. Wanna head home, Wash?"

"Not particularly, but you raise a fair point. We should." The bodyguard sighed. “Let’s get going. I’d love to visit you while you’re on the job sometime though.” he suggested, following Tucker back towards his car.

“I’d love to have you. I’ll call you if we ever need someone to come play with them.” chuckled the taller man. They drove back with casual talk of Tucker’s work, and what kind of animals he worked with usually. Wash directed him back to his home. As it turned out, they didn’t live all that far apart.

"If you'd like you can come inside and meet my cats." He suggested. He had honestly had a good time, and he wanted to talk with Tucker a while longer. The latter nodded.

"I'd like that. Are they friendly?"

"Well, Theta is really sweet. Delta seems indifferent mostly, maybe kind of sassy. Epsilon can be a whiny loudmouth, but his bark is far worse than his bite." Wash was deeply considering, not noticing the amused way Tucker was watching him.

"Why three cats in the first place? Like to rescue?" The vet asked. It was a pretty slim chance that the guy just felt like buying a few drastically different cats.  
"Oh. Yeah, I do. They're all rescues. I do have more selfish reasons. I had a doctor that suggested I get some cats." Wash explained with a sigh. "It was a PTSD thing. I’ve always liked cats, so having a few is actually nice."

"Well it's good they have you for an owner. You probably dote on them all the fucking time, don’t you?" He smiled, but paused then. "I've got a question."

"You and your questions, Tucker.” He said sarcastically.

"What can I say? I like knowing things. By the way if I ever ask anything you don't want to answer just tell me, I won’t get pissed or anything. And on that note, why become a bodyguard, Agent Washington?" He asked, watching him with those brown eyes. They didn't feel accusatory or prodding, at least. Less invasive, and more curious.

Wash liked Tucker. His words were often teetering on the abrasive side, but his actions were the opposite.

“Well, fighting is what I do. I’m good at it, and most people are hesitant to touch me with a ten foot pole, so I figure why not take up a job that involves being intimidating and fighting? Bodyguard is the perfect job. The only legal fit, at least. So here I am.” He shrugged, and opened the door to his apartment, letting Tucker in.

“You did say you have PTSD though, so why fighting?” He questioned, and though it made Washington bristle a bit he still answered.

“It’s not just fighting that’s stressful, Tucker. I ended up with a lot of trust issues. It’s not really physical fights that bother me. Lying and dead bodies do.” He spat out, and plopped on his couch, looking bitterly at the wall behind his television.

“Sorry… for bringing up bad memories I mean.” Was the murmured answer that came moments later.

Wash softened a bit, letting himself relax back into his couch. “No, don’t worry about it. You have no idea how much I hate my past,” he smiled, “sit down?”

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wash really likes this guy, he feels really comfortable around him, and tucker is just like low-key heart eyes emoji.  
> they spend the rest of the night talking about washington's fighting skills (tucker wants wash to show him how to fight sometime) and tucker secretly wants wash to totally just sock him in the face like "it would be an honor ur so hot please just punch me" and basically he's just super gay for wash


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tucker comes home only to be hassled by the date police

Tucker ended up back at his apartment at nine, driving back home while smiling to himself. His arm would be sore, but he was happy.

 

He had successfully annoyed Washington until the poor man had had enough. The stronger of the two had groaned and shoved Tucker to the ground with little effort, sitting on his chest and grabbing his arm for an Americana hold. After Tucker had let out an undignified yelp of pain, Wash relented and got off of him, only to hear his ‘date’ (he wasn’t sure if this even counted as a date anymore) start whining strangely complimenting things.

 

_“Why are you so strong?”_

_“You’re an asshole, and that’s the coolest way anyone has ever hurt me.”_

 

That was the only thing Washington had shown him, if that counted as showing. Tucker had assumed it was more out of desperation for Tucker to shut up than anything else. He didn’t mind though, it had honestly been very cool. He might have been a little jealous of the blond’s fighting skills, but he admired them even more. Damn, he was cute _and_ deadly. This guy was perfection! Well you know, aside from the dry, rude humor, strict attitude, his PTSD, and possible insomnia? Those bags under his eyes could not be healthy. That would probably be his diagnosis. But otherwise a dreamboat!

 

When Tucker found himself walking into his apartment Church was already there.

“Uh, can I help you dude? How the fuck did you get in my house?” he questioned while hanging up his jacket. He sat down next to his friend on the couch when he heard a voice call, “I brought York in case you weren’t home yet. He helped us out.”

Moments later Carolina was in front of him.

“Okay, let me rephrase myself. Can I help you _two_? Why are you in my apartment?”

 

“Saw you leave with my buddy Agent Washington last night.” _‘What’s that about? Do you like him? Does he like you? Did you two go on a date? Is that where you’ve been?’_ The redhead repressed her questions, condensing them into a simple. “So?”

 

“So... he gave me a ride back home. We sat at the bar and talked the whole time until he brought me back here. And then went back to his house. Nothing crazy.” Tucker shrugged, hiding his giddiness.

 

“Don’t lie to me Lavernius. Wash is not the type to offer rides and chat up everyone. He likes you.” She said suspiciously, nodding.

 

“Okay, so I might have invited him to get coffee today.”

 

“Oho! Fucking called it! Who got it? Me!” Church jumped in, flipping off the ceiling victoriously.

 

“And then he told me about how sad his dating life is, so I took him to the sanctuary.” Tucker continued. The siblings shared a look, Carolina's smug while Church looked a bit jealous.

 

“But Tucker,you pretty much never take anyone there. It’s like that fuckin’ stupid ‘private rock’ you had when we were kids.” Church pointed out, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Yeah, well, he’s a cute dork who loves cats. So I introduced him to some.” He shrugged.

 

“No way. Sheila?” Church whined. He hadn’t gotten to meet the puma, but as far as he knew he had gotten to name her.

 

“Yeah. He loved her, and I showed him some of the others before we had to go. Then he showed me his cats and put me in a submission hold. It’s been a pretty good night.” Tucker grinned, getting off the couch to head towards his room. “I don’t wanna seem rude, but... fuck it, sure I do. Could you two get outta my house? I wanna sleep soon.”

 

Carolina pursed her lips. “Yeah, sure. Before we go though I want you to remember this. Wash has some issues, and he can be very snarky, but he’s a fantastic guy.” She paused when she noticed her friend nodding.

 

“I can tell. He’s a sweet guy- don’t tell him I said that. I mean he’s kind of an asshole but so am I-”

 

“You’re damn right you are.”

 

“... Shut the fuck up Church. Anyway, I can be kind of an asshole too, but he’s not really a total asshole, just kinda pushy and touchy, but I can work with that. Plus he loves cats. So I won’t be an asshole to him, at least not more than usual. That’s what this is about, right?” Tucker finished, looking at Carolina.

 

She smirked. “Yeah, that’s what this is about. I have to admit I wasn’t expecting a love-sick puppy’s diary entry though.”

 

“Aw shut the fuck up, Lina. I am not a love-sick puppy. He's just... really hot. And cute. And pretty smart." His blush was hidden under dark skin, but anyone who knew him could tell he was embarrassed by his voice alone.

 

“Whatever you say.” She rolled her green eyes in disbelief, and scooped up her brother’s arm, leading him away. “Oh, and Tucker? I’ll make sure Wash doesn’t have anything scheduled Friday this night. I’ll suggest to him that you two go on a proper date somewhere nice. You’re gonna be a real cute couple someday.” She winked at him, snickering as she left.

 

Tucker grumbled a little, but hoped she was serious.

Outside the door now, Church could be heard shouting. 

"I told you! I so fuckin' called it. He has a huge crush. It's like high school all over again. He's got it bad." 

The vet could hear his friends laughing and talking excitedly as they left, and he sighed. They were right, though. He was definitely crushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little does tucker know he's 100% going to fall for this loser and all those flaws  
> he probably thinks they're secretly great  
> also he was pretty accurate, wash does suffer from some insomnia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash is worried for no reason, but thank god he understands the rule of communication. Doesn't hurt that his job heavily relies on communication between everyone. Also Tucker is fuckin' pumped now.

It had been three weeks now since Wash had started seeing Tucker. And that’s really all it had been. Just seeing him. They had been out on more coffee dates, but Washington still wasn’t sure if he would call any of them dates. Something about them ended up being too platonic. Sure he had a good time and he definitely enjoyed the banter, but in every conversation they had there was a huge lack of romantic intention.

 

By the fourth week, Wash was bothered enough to speak with Tucker. He had asked the other to go get lunch with him, mentioning he needed to talk about something, and after they had ordered their food Washington look him right in the eyes and said, “Tucker, are we dating?”

 

He almost spit his water out a little, but swallowed and before laughing. “What do you mean ‘are we dating’? I said the first time we met that I was hoping it was a date, right? Wait, unless you’re saying that it wasn’t. Is that what you’re trying to say? Because-” Washington’s hand shot up to stop him.

 

“Tucker. Stop right there, calm down.” He sighed, and shook his head while explaining, “It’s just that we’ve been- you said we _are_ dating right? - we’ve been 'dating' for three weeks now and yes we’ve been talking but I feel like this is definitely not a relationship. We’re friends right now.” Wash knew the look on his face was something similar to pleading.

 

“We could be more than friends if you want, you know, with benefits. Bow chicka bowwwait shit okay no I didn’t mean it like that. Please don’t look so angry.” Tucker knew he had fucked up immediately.

 

“That! You will make stupid jokes like that, _Lavernius_ , but not once have you actually, honestly flirted with me at all! What the hell?!” He whispered urgently. Angrily. At least Wash had the sense not to outright scream in a restaurant.

 

Lavernius however, looked surprised. “Wait that’s what you mean? That’s what this is about? Because I don’t flirt enough on dates?”

 

“You don’t flirt at all! Ever! All I’m saying is...” he paused to take a deep breath, “I guess I just don’t get it. Are you even interested in me? If you’re not that’s fine, I get it, but just say it, _christ_.” Wash sighed again, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“No, no, no way Wash. I’m _way_ interested in you. If that’s the problem you should have said something! I was kind of afraid to say or do anything because, well... you know, I really didn’t know what to do. I know you said you’re demisexual but I honestly don’t know much about that and Googling shit will only get you so far in understanding. So I guess I’ve just been kinda worried about I don’t know, making you uncomfortable?” He finished, watching Washington carefully. He looked uncharacteristically self-conscious.

 

“So you’ve been avoiding flirting because you thought I’d be... uncomfortable?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

He laughed. “You’re a moron.” Tucker was instantly relieved. That was Washington’s good laugh, not the angry and bitter one. “I don’t need you to avoid flirting with me Tucker. I’m fine with lots of things, almost everything honestly. It’s just the actual sex part that I’m not too interested in.”

 

“Oh. So I could’ve... oh. Wait so how do you feel about kissing? What is the kissing policy? Also hand holding and stuff. Movies and- Watching movies and spooning? What is the verdict on any and all propositions?” Tucker asked excitedly, having just been introduced to a whole new world of possibilities.

 

“I... um?” Oh no he felt the blush rising. He had not been expecting this much enthusiasm. Best case scenario some understanding and slow progression, but not ecstatic pleads for cuddling. “Well, kissing is alright, and so is holding hands. Spooning is- well I don’t know maybe. Tucker how long exactly have you wanted to do all of these things?”

 

“From the second I saw you walkin’ down that stairway from heaven bab- okay fine, be no fun. You and your anti-fun face. Stop making that face. Thank you. And I’m not sure, that shit just kinda festers, you know? It wasn’t the second I saw you, but I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a little while now.” Tucker shrugged, glancing up at Wash.

 

He opened his mouth to say something when their food came, and they awkwardly waited for their waitress to leave.

 

“Well you can. Kiss me, that is. Keep that in mind next time you get the urge. Just remember I might ask you to stop.” He suggested, getting shyer near the end.

 

“Oh I definitely will. And don’t worry, I can control myself. So, let’s eat, dude. I’m so hungry, I haven’t eaten since yesterday!”

 

They ate, returning to their regular banter. Though now Wash felt like a weight was off his shoulders. It was reassuring. And thankfully Tucker was no longer afraid to throw in little inappropriate comments and flirtatious thoughts.

 

Wash loved it.

 

Sure it could be a little annoying, but he really felt appreciated. Maybe even confident with those sporadic compliments the other was throwing into casual conversation. Their time together ended after what both deemed a despicably short amount of time, and they decided they would go see a movie that Saturday. Neither of them could wait for the weekend to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on the next chapter already, sorry this one took a little while even though it's not all that long. end of the year means making sure my classwork is all good and done along with studying for finals and all that stuff :')


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally a kiss, but more importantly wash is a nervous self conscious sweetheart and tucker is just excited to show off his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time wash gets a new device like one of the first things he does is switch it to 24 hr clock because MILITARY TIME so obvs his phone absolutely HAS to be in military time

Uh oh, Washington wasn't moving, and he felt tense. Maybe this was a bad idea. This was definitely a bad idea, Tucker had just turned and kissed him with no warning at all and Wash probably-

 

Oh. He was kissing back. Oh wow, that was really nice. He was wrong before. Wash was definitely okay with this judging by the way his hands were holding Tucker's hips in place, and the way he was tilting his head while leaning into the kiss.

 

Tucker released a relaxed sigh, and moved his arms up around his boyfriend’s neck. Oh yeah. This was nice. And okay so maybe they weren’t officially in a relationship or boyfriends or anything, but that is how he chose to refer to the other when people asked about him. He hadn’t mentioned Washington to anyone aside from Church and Carolina, since they were the only two friends he had that already knew about them (or his sexuality for that matter). Everybody from work had just kept asking him questions.

 

“Who are you talking to?”

 

“Why are you smiling at your phone?”

 

“You usually hang around here all the time even though we don’t need you. What have you been doing these past few weeks?”

 

That last one had been the final straw, because his instincts could not let the innuendo opportunity go wasted. Before he could consider what he was even saying it was out of his mouth.

 

“My boyfriend. Hell yeah, bow chicka bow wow! Oh come on that was a good one, someone high five me. God dammit I didn’t mean you, Palomo.”

 

There had been very little commotion when everyone found out their boss liked guys but hell, what was he expecting? Donut, Grif, and Simmons all worked at the sanctuary too. (Dexter and Dick were just gonna keep denying it weren't they? Come on, it was a no brainer.) Nobody cared all that much.

 

At this moment, however, Tucker felt like he was dreaming. Wash was kissing him wholeheartedly, and he was excited by the possibility of having bruises from the way those strong hands were squeezing his hips.

 

Thank god for this kiss, because the sexual tension he had been hiding the past few weeks was almost unbearable.

 

He knew that Wash didn't want more than kissing yet, though. When they broke to breathe, Tucker completely ignored his slight boner, and it seemed to work. Wash wasn't noticing. No big deal, it would go away soon enough.

 

"That was... unexpected. Surprising. But very, very nice. Nine out of ten I would say, as far as first kisses go." The blond reviewed, looking the other up and down thoughtfully.

 

"Damn, I'll take that. For a spur of the moment kiss I'm shocked I got such a high rating." Tucker laughed, giving him a big lopsided smile.

 

"The spontaneity was part of the enjoyment I think." Wash said thoughtfully, touching his chin.

 

"But really, I mean we did just get done watching a romance movie, and I look up and you're standing there smiling with this, like, poetic moonlight making your hair shine, and shit dude, it was the perfect moment." Tucker rambled, shrugging casually. He knew he sounded like an embarrassed middle schooler.

 

"Well I'm glad you did. That was a hell of a kiss. But sadly I do still have to get to a job soon.”

 

He groaned, holding on to David’s hand.

 

* * *

 

 

(T/F)ucker (13:30): hey Wash, what are you up to?

 

David <3 (1:30): Sitting around around outside some model’s dressing room extremely bored while I wait for my shift to end. How about you?

 

(T/F)ucker (13:31): outside a model’s dressing room huh? you gettin saucy over there?

 

‘Tucker I swear to God you are one of the most infuriating-’  Wash stopped typing to read the new text.

 

(T/F)ucker (13:31): how much longer do you think until you’re done for the day??

 

David <3 (1:33): Well, I’ve never seen the guy stay in the dressing room after a shoot for more than 20 minutes, and he just went in. Why?

 

(T/F)ucker (13:33): you said u wanted to come see me sometime while I work right?

 

David <3 (1:33): Well, yeah. Are you saying I can come visit you when I’m done today?

 

(T/F)ucker (13:34): yeah man! today is perfect. I finished everything that I have to do already and my friends have been on my case ever since they found out I’ve been spending all my free time with some mysterious guy. they wanna meet you.

 

David <3 (1:35): Wait, meeting people? I don’t know, Tucker. I told you how I feel about group socializing. It’s just a little intimidating, especially if they’re people you’re close to. I mean we’ve only been dating for almost a month now.

 

(T/F)ucker (13:36): well yeah I get it’s intimidating because people and all that but trust me Wash these guys are harmless idiots. tbh with you if you’re worried about them not liking you u shouldn’t be.

 

(T/F)ucker (13:37): they’re gonna be impressed I managed to convince someone as good looking as you to date me (not that i don’t have gorgeous honeys lined up around the block waiting for me) but even if they didn’t like you it’s not like I would care, they’re all stupid dickbags anyway. I think a month is long enough for you to meet them.

 

David <3 (1:40): Okay. If you’re sure, then I’ll head over as soon as I’m done.

  
He sighed, and ruffled the hair at the top of his head, staring at the ground outside of a fancy dressing room while he tried not to psyche himself out about meeting his boyfriend’s closest friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wash gets to meet most of the gang

Everyone was gathered in a semicircle staring at him.

 

Tucker took it upon himself to introduce everyone since they all seemed to be somewhat entranced by Washington. “That fat fuck is Grif, the pale one is Simmons, the girl here is Jensen, the one in pink is Donut, Palomo is the annoying one, Smith is the competent looking guy, and that guy over there is Bitters.”

 

They had continued to stare at him for another five minutes until he broke the silence.

 

"Uh, hi. I'm Wash." he said, glancing between them and Tucker. He was starting to get worried when Palomo broke the silence.

 

"You’re _hot_?" He yelled, looking haunted with disbelief.

 

"Uh- I-" he was cut off by Tucker.

 

"Palomo, shut up. Plus, I already told you he's hot."

 

"You _what_?" he asked, voice rising an octave at the end. " _Tucker why would you say something like that!_ " he whisper-yelled.

 

"I was just telling the truth! Plus I did it to avoid this." He gestured to the faces that seemed to be blinking back to reality.

 

Grif began next. "Sorry dude, I just never expected Tucker to find someone so..."

 

"Normal?" Simmons finished, and when Grif elbowed him he corrected himself louder, looking nervous. "Impressive! I mean really, you look pretty strong. A little scary..? Tucker where did you even meet this guy?"

 

"Church's bodyguard party." Was Lavernius’ answer.

 

"Oh I get it now, he’s paying you, isn’t he?" Grif asked.

 

"No! Listen, we just met at the party. Tucker does not have to _pay_ me to _date_ him." Wash said harshly, glaring on the last line. A couple of people shuddered, and he realized that Simmons wasn’t kidding when he said Wash was intimidating.

 

“Never said Tucker was the one payin’...” Grif muttered, pointedly looking away. Huh?

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wash asked, voice quieter now, full of confusion.

 

“Wait, Tucker hasn’t told you about Felix yet? He-” Simmons stopped abruptly when Tucker glared at him. “Uh… I mean- Um. Nothing?”

 

“Hey, guess why we’re all sitting here? So you can meet Wash! Not start fucking rambling about past relationships! So let’s get back to focusing on Wash, now!” Tucker yelled, pointing annoyedly at the blond, just in case they didn’t get it.

 

Washington wasn’t going to fight him on this now. He made a mental note to ask him about this Felix as soon as they were in a more private place. Not being watched by seven people.

 

“So, what do you do? Do you work for Church’s company?” Donut immediately jumped in, always ready to strike up a conversation. Tucker seemed to relax with the switch of attention.

 

“Yes I do. I’m one of the bodyguards.” He nodded, and leaned back against the edge of a table, crossing his arms.

 

“Oooh is that why your name is Washington? You bodyguards all have those state names, right?” Donut continued, leaning forward.

 

“Well all bodyguards are assigned state names, yes. But Washington actually happens to be my last name.”

 

“You’re hot.” Palomo stated again, considering his earlier observation. “Like, not just average. You’re like, genuinely attractive.”

 

“I… “ Wash stopped, not sure how to approach that without blushing harder than he was.

 

“Yeah, so why are you dating Tucker?” Bitters asked from the corner of the room.

 

“What do you mean why? I like him, obviously.” He said, almost as confused as he was before. What kind of a question was that? They were Tucker’s friends weren’t they? They should understand why he liked the man.

 

“Yes we get that, but why? He’s a whiny asshole who makes dick jokes all the time!” Simmons complained.

 

“Hey, I resent that!” Tucker whined, holding true to Simmons’ argument

 

“Well yeah he’s a little whiny and makes bad jokes, but I don’t mind. It’s kind of funny when you whine, Tucker. You just pick the stupidest things to get upset over.” He chuckled, “You’re not an asshole though. He’s one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met. That’s why you guys are friends with him right? That whole ‘acts like a sarcastic asshole but secretly really sweet’ thing? Unless that’s… just… me?” He hesitated at the blank stares he was getting.

Tucker was speechless and internally screaming. Is that what Wash really thought of him? To be honest he didn’t know why he had been willing to put up with him. He hadn’t asked, since he was afraid it might make the bodyguard reconsider. But wow. He actually had a reason for staying, huh? Shit, play it cool Tucker. Don’t look so touched.

 

“Glad to know you’re not just taking advantage of me for my cats.” He laughed, and Jensen gave him a curious look.

 

“Wait, have you been bringing him in to see them? Is that why I found a jacket in the lion enclosure last week?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, David here loves cats. I think he almost cried when I told him he could play with them.” Tucker grinned, looking over at Wash, who had pink cheeks.

 

“I did not almost cry. I just think they’re… very fascinating is all.” He defended.

 

“Dude. You come in here on the weekend to cuddle and play with cats? That is so gay.” Grif said.

 

“Like you’re one to talk! I’m still not convinced that you and Simmons aren’t secretly married.” Tucker pointed out.

 

“What? Yeah, right. I fucking hate Simmons. He’s a total nerd.” Grif complained, sitting back in his chair.

 

“Shut up, fatass, I hate you more.” Simmons said, leaning against the armrest of the chair, hip touching Grif's shoulder. Neither of them even seemed to notice the close contact.

 

“Right… those two are dating, then?” Wash asked, ignoring the protests of the two. "It was nice to meet you guys.” He wrapped up the introduction for now. He really wanted to go sit in his apartment with Tucker and find out who exactly Felix was. “Tucker, you ready to go?”

 

“Uh, sure dude, sure thing. Jensen, can you bring me his jacket?” He asked, and everyone started to leave, walking down hallways to finish whatever they had been doing before (aside from Grif and Simmons who were now bickering like the married couple that they clearly were). Tucker had gotten a head start and gone outside to start his car. Katie came back with the grey jacket, and handed it to Wash.

 

“Hey, I know Tucker can be confusing sometimes, and he will probably do stuff that will make him seem like a real jerk every once in a while, but just remember what you said earlier! He’s a good guy, and a great boss.”  She smiled, and Wash could see the shine of what looked like a permanent retainer.

 

“Thanks, Jensen. I’ll  try to remember that.” He smiled, and went out the door with his jacket. He told Tucker to meet back at his apartment without scaring him off by telling him what he wanted to talk about. If he did tell him, he might just ditch to avoid talking about it.

Little did he know that Tucker had already figured it out. He wouldn’t chicken out, though. Now that Washington knew, it was bound to come up sooner or later. He drove to his boyfriend’s (Wash hadn’t seemed to care when Bitters had said it earlier. Success.) apartment, and waited for him so they could go inside together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felix is kind of an asshole and you will get to read about it in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tadah here is the brief story that is what happened with felix. tucker doesn't really have much to say about the guy. but also cute conversations and sweet bfs cuddlin. (i warned you about the fluff)

They sat down, and Wash leaned against Tucker's shoulder, holding one dark hand between his two pale ones. Lavernius had discovered this man was a real cuddler right after he had opened up about his desire for physical contact. They had started hugging for every goodbye, and holding hands close every time they walked anywhere together. He always let their shoulders touch, and Wash would sometimes just sit in Tucker's lap when they were alone, leaning back into his chest. 

 

“So…” Wash started, thumb stroking over the back of the other’s hand. 

“You want to know about Felix.” He sighed, free arm slinging over the back of the couch. 

 

Wash glanced up at him, and then looked back down and laced their fingers. 

“Alright.” He took a deep breath and sighed. “It’s kind of an embarrassing story, but I’ll tell you. Dr. Church, the Church that’s your boss, has a lot of money, you know? And he has such a poor grasp on relationships. And his son and I grew up together, we’re really good friends. Dr. Church knows that. So he heard, from his son of course, that I had been going through a really rough patch after a breakup, and decided to try and help me get back on my feet with a sort of rebound.” 

 

“I don’t like where this is going…” Wash said cautiously. 

“Yeah, if I had known I wouldn’t have either. I happened to meet a guy named Felix, who was funny, and kind of a dick. I thought he was alright though. He asked me out, I thought 'why the hell not,' and we started dating. It was just casual, but I started to really like the guy. I trusted him. Well you know, until I saw him leaving Church’s house counting a wad of cash. Because when I confronted him about it he didn’t even try to hide it. He just laughed and told me how gullible I was. Obviously he stopped getting paid after that, and I haven’t seen him since. That was… three years ago, I think. To be honest I haven’t really had any serious relationships since. But hey, being angry at him totally helped me get out of my wallowing stage. And now I’m dating you! Not that I’m saying we’re serious- wait not that I’m  saying we’re _not_ serious either! I mean we just- you know. I’m gonna stop now.” He pursed his lips.

 

Wash contemplated the story for a while, but smiled and set his head on Tucker’s shoulder, thumb stroking over the back of his hand again. “I’m sorry that you had to deal with a prick like that.” He chose to ignore the floundering for now. No need to stress him out any more than he already was about sharing this. 

“It’s alright. I get it, I just wish he hadn’t been such a dick about it. Money is money, but he didn’t have to act like he was genuinely interested in me if you was just gonna laugh at me later.” He frowned, looking like he was still irritated with the memory. 

“It’s not alright though. I mean, there are plenty of reasons to like you. He shouldn’t have had to pretend. If he actually got to know you instead of focusing on his income he would have  really liked you. Maybe I can’t be that mad though. If you hadn’t split up I wouldn’t be dating you now.” He said, and after some consideration, he turned to kiss Tucker’s cheek, then put an arm around him, resting his head again. 

 

“Hey, Wash?”

“Yeah, Tucker?”

“Why do you even like me? Er, what do you like about me, I should ask.” 

 

“Oh…” he sat there, thinking, listing things as they came to mind. “Like I said before, you’re sweet. You can be really affectionate sometimes. You look really cute when you’re excited. You care but in a more subtle way, and I really like that. People who voice their concern all the time can end up being tiring even though they mean well. And I love that thing you do when you think really hard. You know, when you poke your cheek with your tongue? I kinda like that.” He smiled, laughing softly. 

 

Yeah, that feeling he had was probably his heart melting. Wash actually noticed  and liked one of Tucker’s habits. This man was going to be the death of him. Fuck, he was cute. 

 

“What about you? What do you like about me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean? You’re like, perfect. It’s hard not to like you.” Tucker shrugged. 

Wash frowned. “What makes me so perfect? I think you’re the only one who has ever told me that before.” 

 

“What? No way. How? You are! You’re gorgeous, and you have the whole gruff exterior thing going for you. Aside from the really cute freckles. But you manage to make them the most attractive thing ever. I mean, even the little scars on your face look good Wash. And your laugh is cute AND pretty. You’re smart as fuck, and a fluffy marshmallow who baby-talks lions. You’re funny, and witty, and actually really selfless, and something about you is really charming-” He paused when he turned his head and noticed Washington’s face was bright red. He gave their intertwined fingers another squeeze while grinning. “And you blush really easily. It brings out the freckles.” He beamed. 

 

He wasn’t expecting Wash to kiss him suddenly. But he did. It was so gentle, Tucker was afraid to move. He did so slowly, wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist. He was pushed back, reclining against the arm of the couch, arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Wash was laying on his side now, one leg tangled with Tucker’s while they kissed.

They cuddled like this, laying together for a couple of hours, just letting the TV play. They watched some hospital drama that was on, kissing again during commercial breaks. Tucker loved this. This was nice. Warm, sweet, and soft. Just like Wash. 

 

“Hey Wash?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it alright if I call you David?”

He smiled to himself, before answering, “Yeah. Yeah, you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what issues they're gonna tackle next  
> (that's right, WASH'S PROBLEMS!! because tucker eventually asks about the bags under his eyes, and wash figures it's time to let him know about his personal issues.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tucker slowly learns about wash's history and wash is pleasantly surprised

It had been two months now. The second month of dating was nice. Things had calmed down, their friends stopped teasing them so much, and they were becoming more casual with each other. It had taken a little time but Wash was now comfortable with Tucker. On days they both had free, Tucker would come over to Washington's place and the two would cuddle, sometimes kiss, and just relax together. After six weeks is when the younger man had started staying overnight. Wash had had doubts at first, and he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with having his boyfriends sleep at his house. He had even had Tucker sleep on the couch the first couple of nights he stayed over, but the third time they had slept in the same bed.

Wash had decided he would never let Tucker sleep on the couch again. He knew cuddling was nice, but after some organization Tucker had found just the right spot. The blond loved having an arm holding him around the waist, another arm to rest his head on. That warmth pressed against his back was so sweet and comforting that he drifted off to sleep with no problems.

The nightmares were something that Wash had nearly forgotten, though. He didn't expect them to wake up his boyfriend. 

"Wash... Wash, what's the matter?" Tucker whispered.

The other continued to breathe heavily, squirming in his arms.

"David..." He nudged his shoulder gently with a hand. "Dave."

He received a little gasp, and a twitch in his direction, but not much else.

"Wash." He said, more firmly, giving his shoulder a shake.

He shouted, quickly quieting, though. David looked over to see his boyfriend rubbing his shoulder, giving him a concerned look. He could feel his heart in his throat.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think I would wake you up. I usually don't even sleep that much." He smiled sheepishly.

"You're sorry? Wash, don't be. And not sleeping isn't much better. So, you always get nightmares?" Tucker asked, laying back down. He seemed calmer, thankfully. It probably wouldn't help to go back to sleep, so he thought they should just talk about it now.

"Well, yeah. When I sleep." He paused, relaxing when he felt a hand combing through his hair. "It's really just about what I mentioned that one time. My PTSD? I was in a shady line of work for a while. Maybe we should talk about this when you're not half asleep." He suggested, chuckling as Tucker nuzzled his shoulder, kissing it.

"Whatever makes you more comfortable, babe," was his mumbled answer.

"Alright, go back to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning." He said, kissing his cheek before turning over again. Tucker fell asleep again, and Wash was awake for a couple of hours before he slept again. He only slept four hours over all, but that was better than his usually 2-3 so he was grateful.

* * *

 

He wasn't expecting to wake up to the smell of sausage and eggs.

Lavernius noticed a flash of grey moving to sit at the table and he smiled. "Thought you could use a good breakfast after those nightmares last night. You said something about talking when we were awake?" He asked, carrying over a plate full of sausage and eggs, plus what appeared to be toast. Oh, this was an _incredible_ morning.

"Absolutely, thank you. And yeah. I was trying to tell you a little bit about my past but you were completely out of it-"

"Hey, I was not. I mean yeah I was sleepy, but I was trying to be soothing! You seemed really freaked out." He frowned.

Wash smiled. "That really is sweet of you. You were very sleepy though. So I let you go back to sleep."

"Did you go back to sleep?"

"... Yeah. A little. I slept really well, we can safely say that." He conceded.

"Alright. So, what did you wanna talk about? You said you were involved in shady business?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he scooped sausage and eggs between two slices of toast.

"Yes. And um... I didn't want to freak you out since you were so tired, but I have... Well, I am absolutely not in any legal trouble. I wouldn't drag you into it if I was. I've already dealt with the consequences of what I did." He shrugged.

"Soooo you went to prison for whatever it is you did?" He asked making the connection rather quickly.

"Uh. Yeah, I did. You seem a lot calmer about that than I feel like you should be." Wash said cautiously.

"What? Why? Wash, you're not exactly scary to me. And you are having nightmares about that stuff you got mixed up in. You obviously regret it, and you're not a bad guy. I mean for fuck's sake, you almost cried because you got to pet a big cat and then you blushed when I asked to cuddle with you in your bed last night. I'm not too worried. I've always said I'm a lover, not a judger." Tucker explained with the most relaxed expression Wash had ever seen who was just told their boyfriend had spent time in prison.

"I... um. Yeah. Okay. So any questions about that or-?"

"Oh yeah, I got a couple." Of course, okay. No problem, questions had to be expected.

"Are there any people who may or may not still want to hurt you?" He asked. Well, he was expecting a question more along the lines of, ' _What the fuck did you do?_ ' but this was a good question too.

"No. Anyone who would be dangerous is either dead or in prison for life." He said with a nod. Wait no, that had to be even sketchier. That sounded very bad maybe he should rephrase that. Tucker was already asking another question though, fuck.

"Okay. Only other question for now is if I can help you. Anything I can do that'll help with the nightmares or anything else?" He asked. The blond was fairly surprised. He thought he would get far more questions than that.

On the inside Tucker was nervous, but he had relaxed considerably once he found out no one would try to threaten either of them. It was good to know that neither of them were in any danger. That definitely put his mind at ease. He wasn't afraid of Wash though. He had already known he was a dangerous guy since he was a highly skilled bodyguard, but this was really very interesting. It would be better to let him explain at his own pace though rather than force it all out of him now.

"Well I...  I suppose you could help. I really don't want to inconvenience you though. It would mean you waking up just as much as I do, and you might not get that much sleep." He frowned.

"That's alright, I don't have a high stress level job, you know. I'll be fine. You on the other hand, you work crazy hours and you're a bodyguard. Just lemme help you, David." He whined the last sentence, tilting his head back and making the other laugh.

"Alright, alright. If you wouldn't mind staying here a few nights a week, laying with you really did make it easier to sleep. And the... hair petting... kind of helped." He mumbled. "Just little touches make me feel better. It kinda helps me focus on reality again. I know that I'm awake." He said, looking up again to gauge Tucker's reaction.

"I'll bring some clothes over then. I can stay here every other night, if that's alright with you. I like cuddling last night too, so i don't have a problem with it." He smiled.

"That would be perfect. Thanks, Tucker. This really means a lot to me." Wash smiled. It was sweet, but Tucker probably had no idea what he had just signed himself up for. Now Wash would just be waiting for the day when Tucker would realize his new boyfriend was far too high maintenance and decide to let him figure his problems out on his own.

He still kept waiting for another month, slowly trickling out little details about being manipulated into working as a member of a drug ring. All he knew was that Wash had witnessed more than a few murders and delivered lots of drugs all before he was a legal adult. The more Tucker had learned about his story, the sweeter the things he whispered to Wash at night when he comforted him from his nightmares. Wash was just waiting on the edge of his seat to be dumped for the last three weeks since his boyfriend began staying over. On the morning of their three month anniversary it was like someone shoved him off that chair and onto a comfy, fluffy king sized mattress when Tucker woke up with him and hummed softly to him, "Do you think it would be alright if I moved in with you?" He added on a little bit more, but Wash was too full of shock to hear the rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tucker has seen a little bit of shit himself. he grew up in a fairly bad neighborhood so none of wash's stories are too horribly shocking, just kind of sad and upsetting. next chapter will be the last one for this story, since it's just a nice fic about the progression of their absurdly domestic relationship : )  
> i am also thinking the next chapter will be nsfw but not overly so. no promises and no spoilers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thrilling conclusion. not really thrilling, just sort of sweet and Tucker is excited. i can't not write happy endings for these two. :')

"Do you think it would be alright if I moved in with you? Not like for sure permanent or anything. Just bring some stuff over here, you know. Since I stay here pretty often and stuff." Wash agreed it was a good idea. A more comprehensive move-in didn't happen for another month or so. 

It went rather smooth. After all, Tucker already had more than half his clothes, some dishes, and chargers at Wash's house. Bringing him snacks after work, bringing his Wii over to play Mario Kart with all the controllers and games, phone charger, laptop and charger, hell Tucker even had a toothbrush at his boyfriend's place now. He had showered a few times there already, so he had brought his favorite soap.

Church was more than willing to take their favorite couch for the time being, and Tucker brought in his TV, insisting that they keep it as a "gaming screen". Everything else was either brought over, or sold and donated. Wash was more than happy to have him staying, and they slept in the same bed every night now.

Which also meant it was difficult to hide when Tucker was getting sexually frustrated. It wasn't like he minded that much, he could just go jack it in the bathroom, sometimes during a shower. The problem was when he would get a nicely sized boner some mornings while spooning.

Sure it had been five months, but Wash had said very clearly to him that he might never be sexually attracted to his boyfriend. Not that he wasn't fine with that! It just made him worried that he would start making Washington uneasy with all the hard dick in the morning. Thankfully he seemed to stay asleep almost every time.

Of course Wash was just doing a fabulous job of pretending to be asleep. He was awake every time, and he would be blushing intensely while staring at the wall. It felt kind of nice. Like he was wanted, he knew Tucker was genuinely attracted to him. He wasn't quite sure he was ready for full penetrative sex or anything, but he wouldn't mind if Tucker asked him for a handjob... He would be alright with that.

He was presented with a fantastic opportunity when he walked into the apartment after work. He had his music on, earbuds in, shirt off, ready to take a shower. Too bad a certain someone was already in the shower. Jerking off. Of course.

Wash being Wash however, instead of trying to offer help as he had imagined several times now, just blushed a bright red while turning around and nearly sprinting to go to their bedroom to sit and settle his sheer anxiousness.

Tucker was extremely embarrassed, and extremely nervous. He quickly finished rinsing and dried himself off, hurrying out of the bathroom. His poor erection wasn't even solved, but he didn't have time and the mood was definitely dead. "Wash! Wash, I'm sorry! Hey, hahah, I mean you know I'm not kidding about jerking off all the time now, right?" He joked, immediately regretting it. "Wait no, okay uh. I'm sorry you had to see that shit, I wouldn't have done it if I would've known you were coming. I'm really sorry, okay?" He apologized profusely, slowly making his way to sit beside Wash while he was talking.

The latter just kept glancing at him, eyes darting away from the edge of the bed. He scooted closer and after a deep breath set his hand on Tucker's leg, gathering the strength to look him in the eyes, albeit with a bright red face. "I could help you, you know. If you wanted to..."

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. "Am I... I'm asleep right now right? This is a weird wet dream, and none of this is happening." Tucker asked, both confused and excited.

Wash scoffed, and shook his head with a laugh. "No, no... you're not asleep. It's just that I know you want more, right?" When Tucker gave a sheepish shrug, he continued. "It's okay, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I get it, there are thing you want to do that we can't because I'm not comfortable with them. Well I mean, what I'm trying to say right now is that I... Ahem- I mean it's not- I just want to let you know that..."

Tucker leaned forward slightly, touching his shoulder. "Wash, what is it? I have no clue what you're trying to say." He frowned, waiting for his boyfriend to calm down.

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't... have that much of a problem with- with helping you out. If you're willing to take it kind of slow I could um. I could try some things with you." He nodded, face still impressively red. After all, Tucker was just staring at him. It took several minutes and a slightly concerned prompt from his boyfriend to get him to say anything.

"Are you serious? Holy shit, yes, yes, we can go as slow as you want! I mean not like you have to but if you want to then fuck yes! Hell, we can just sit in the same room while I take care of myself if you want we can do anything you want." Tucker was yelling excitedly. Wash was surprised by his enthusiasm, but he really shouldn't have been. His boyfriend was obviously attracted to him physically as he had often voiced.

"Oh well... if you really feel that way then maybe we could try a little now. I mean since it's convenient and all. Er- Maybe I should shower real quick first?" He suggested awkwardly. He felt a little sweaty, and sort of gross. Plus Tucker had just gotten out of the shower. He would prefer if their first experience was not post-work gross.

Either way, this was a good step. Wash actually felt a little bit of attraction, just a bit. If they took it slow and were careful, Wash just might be able to match Tucker's desire one of these days. Okay well not quite match, but at least come closer. Both of them were pretty content so far, so they would just have to see how this went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this, and I'm so sorry that the last chapter took so long. I have to say I'm more or less happy with the way this turned out, and I really hope you guys like the ending! and because I need lots of self indulgence I will be writing a little companion for this of their nsfw first experiences. self indulgence galore. I'm so ashamed... regardless, thank you so so much for reading and all of your comments! and thank you to evERYONE WHO GAVE KUDOS like seriously I never expected so many I love you guys.


End file.
